Ice Cream Treat
by AkumuAshley249
Summary: A short drabble on Seto and Joey (puppyshipping)


**Ice Cream Treat**

**A/N: Hi, this is a puppyshipping (SetoXJoey) fic, if you don't like don't read. This is also my first fic and I haven't got a beta. So please review and flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Thanks and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot**

Seto Pov.

It was a cold winter day and to be honest I don't know why I was walking around the park. I mean there's nothing of interest around I should just go home. As I turn to leave I catch a flash of blonde hair out of the corner of my eye.

I didn't see anything; I must have just imagined it. As I turn to keep walking I walk right into the one and only Joey Wheeler. Knocking us both to the ground.

"Watch where you're going mutt." I growl at him

"Nice to see ya to Kaiba," he said as he stood up, "Ya want a hand up?"

"Why would I want to touch a filthy stray like you?" I say as I try my hardest to look disgusted.

The last thing I want is him knowing I'm secretly in love with him. I know it's cliché for the rich CEO of Kaiba corp. to be in love with a street punk, but I have been ever since I first laid eyes on him. I just didn't realize it until a while later.

"Well whatever then, I'm out of here." He said as he started to walk away.

"Wait!" I yelled feeling slightly panicked that he hadn't even put up a fight when I called him a mutt.

"What do ya want Kaiba?" He asked looking confused

Being the smart, sexy, smooth talking genius I am I said the first thing that came to mind. And what did I say?

I said, "Will you go out with me for ice cream?"

For a minute we both stood there looking dumbfounded. I could feel my face start to heat up faster than a match dropped in gasoline. I quickly turned away before he could see my face get redder than the eyes on his Red Eyes Dragon card.

"Umm…" he muttered looking completely stunned, "What brought this on Kaiba?"

"You know what, never mind, forget I said anything alright Wheeler." I said feeling my face get even warmer, as I turned around to walk away.

"Hey wait!" he called running after me, "I don't mind going for ice cream, if that's what you really want in this weather.

I stopped walking and looked at him in shock. I couldn't believe it; he agreed to go out with me. Even if he didn't mean it as a date, I still get to be around him.

"I… yes unless you want something else." I said very unsure of myself now.

He just smiled at me, "Ice cream sounds great."

And that's how I ended up sitting in a tacky 80's themed ice cream parlor, in the dead of winter, eating chocolate ice cream with Joey Wheeler.

Joey Pov.

You know now that I think about it, when Kaiba's not being a jerk he's pretty fun to be around. Not that I'm thinking about him, oh who am I kidding he's been on my mind non-stop lately. That's why I was walking through the park, lost in my thoughts. And also why I walked right into him and knocked us both over. I never questioned my preference so I never realized I loved him. And if I hadn't by now, spending time with him eating ice cream in this parlor would have made me fall in love with him again. Now I'm just getting sappy though.

"It's getting late, I'd better head home," I said feeling depressed that this moment was over, "Besides I have a ways to walk to make it home."

"No way are you walking home this late at night, I will give you a ride" He stated, leaving no room to argue.

"Alright Kaiba thanks for the offer," I said, blushing slightly.

"Let's go then," He said as he stood up to leave. "By the way, you can call me Seto if you wish." I stood there staring at his back for a minute before hurrying after him.

"Then I'd like it if you called my Joey, Seto" I said once we got outside.

As we walked to his car I noticed for the first time how cold it was outside. I had been so lost in my thoughts I hadn't noticed before. Seto seemed to notice as well because he stepped closer to me and slowly put his arm around my shoulder.

I looked up at him for a moment, and seeing the blush on his cheeks made me smile slightly. I leaned into him slightly and felt his arm tighten around me.

Seto Pov.

I couldn't believe it; this had to be one of the best nights of my life. I got to spend time with my puppy and he wants me to use his given name. And to top it all off I have my arm around him and he seems to like it.

"We're here," I said as I reluctantly withdrew my arm form around his shoulders.

We both got in and as I started the car he told me his address. I already knew it but felt I shouldn't tell him that. I just wanted to make sure my puppy would be safe. We drove in comfortable silence until we reached his house.

"Hey Seto?" He asked, seeming nervous.

"Yes Joey," I answered turning to face him.

What he did next I never expected. He quickly leaned in and gently kissed me. I kissed back feeling my heart beat like I'd run a marathon. And when the need for air became too much we pulled away. Resting our foreheads together, faces flushed.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," he winked at me as he got out of the car and hurried inside the building, leaving me staring after him.

When I final woke up from my dream like state I heard a piece of paper crackle. I glanced down and felt a genuine smile grace my lips. On the paper was his phone number and a note to call him.

As I lied in bed that night I couldn't help but smile as I fell asleep plotting ways to seduce my puppy to be with me always.

The End (For Now)

**Hey, so I hope you enjoyed this short little piece, not a lot of romance but it was cute…well I think it was cute. And if anybody really wants me to I'll continue. Otherwise this is will probably stay as a cute short drabble. So thanks for reading and don't forget to review please.**


End file.
